When fishing with viscous bait paste, generally referred to as dip cheese catfish bait, it is highly desirable to capture bait on the inside and outside of the lure. For this purpose, I have found that it is an advantage to cut the forward end of a hollow rubber tube at an angle. The angle forms a scoop to direct bait into and around the lure tube. It is also advantageous for the bait to slowly leak out of the lure tube. A plurality of holes provided along the sides of the lure tube will allow the bait to ooze out. When removing the hook from a fish, the lure often hinders quick hook removal. Also, snagging the hook when drying the lure can be dangerous and time consuming. I have found it desirable for the lure to slide away from the hook.
For the above reasons, I feel that my invention is new and desirable. I have incorporated a hollow rubber tube for the main body of my dip bait worm lure. The forward end of the lure tube has been cut at a straight angle of approximately 45 degrees and does not protrude above or below the lure tube. The scoop is in no way designed to create movement of the lure tube. The function of the scoop is to channel a greater amount of bait to the inside and outside walls of the lure tube as the tube is submerged in and pulled through or from a tub of dip cheese catfish bait. I have punched a lead line hole in the front end of the scoop. A leader is threaded through the lead line hole provided in the scoop. The leader is then threaded back through one of the plurality of holes in the lure tube and pulled through and out the back end of the tube. A hook is attached to the leader with a knot. A connecting loop is tied on the front end of the leader The lure tube can be slid up the leader away from the hook to facilitate quick hook removal and safe maintenance of the lure. However, threading the leader through the lead line hole and back through one of the plurality of holes creates a frictional engagement of the lure and leader which hinders a catfish from pushing the lure away from the hook. This feature facilitates better hook sets.
In use, bait slowly oozes from the lure tube through the plurality of holes in the wall of the tube. A long lasting chumming effect is created, and a milky cloud begins to form around the lure. Catfish are generally known to be bottom feeding fish which feed primarily by smell and taste. Catfish are attracted by the strong smelling bait in and around the lure tube.